


You're Not Going Anywhere

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari is not in the mood for Mukuro's creepy antics but the illusionist doesn't exactly care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> 6918-one of my favorite pairings in khr.

Hibari was a very introverted person. He didn’t like being in crowds of people and he generally didn’t like… _people._ They were such weak, whiney creatures that it almost made him physically ill being in that same room as them.

He grumbled lowly and folded his arms before looking around.

If all that was true, how did he get in this situation?

He was in a room, the golden walls reflecting the numerous jewels lining the women’s neck and the shiny tile making the men’s shoes shine brighter than normal. His lip turned up in disgust.

Such petty, materialistic people. A hand lightly tapped his shoulder and Hibari turned around to the one of two people who had enough gall actually touch him.

“H-hello Hibari-san, are you enjoying yourself?” The petite brunette looked up at Hibari, his large and doe like eyes gleaming happily. He was dressed in a tailored suit that made him look taller and more mature than he actually was and his delicate hands wrung themselves nervously.

Hibari wanted to exclaim that no, he wasn’t but that is the actions of an herbivore. Predators do not simply _yell_.

“...I hate crowding, loud herbivores.” Tsuna flinched and blushed deeply.

“S-sorry Hibari-san, Reborn wanted all the guardians to be here along with our allies.” He whispered the words and Hibari almost felt bad for him. He shuffled his feet before picking up one of the glasses off a platter that passed.

“Hmm.”

“Oh, well, I’ll see you later Hibari-san. Try to, to have fun.” Then, as if on cue, the silver haired dynamite man tugged him away enthusiastically and Tsuna’s drink was shoved into his hand.

Hibari shook his head and looked blankly at the drink before he sipped slowly from the cup and grimaced as the tangy taste of the expensive wine splashed his tongue. He set the cup down on the next platter and stared almost longingly at the large oak doors.

On the outside he was the perfect showcase of a calm, murderous Hibari, the Cloud Guardian dressed impeccably in an onyx suit that held the undertones of dark, deep violet. His shirt, a silky violet that made his pale alabaster skin look even creamier.

On the inside, he was a pacing, wild animal wanting to escape from the large group pushing in on him. Not a split second later, he was pushing out of the crowd and out the doors with long, purposeful strides.

Breathing in deeply, he leaned on the side of the large building, his eyes shut almost peacefully, but there was still one thing nagging on his conscience….

“Why are you following me?” The menacing words were not presented alone but instead accompanied by the sharp crystal blue glare and the quick sound of metal hitting the steel metal of his tonfas.

“Kufufu, Why is Kyoya-kun so jumpy?”

Hibari stared narrowed eyed at the only other _person_ to have the gall to lay his hands on him and live.

Mukuro Rokudo.

“Do not speak to me, herbivore. I do not find your obsession with me appealing at all.” Mukuro chuckled and his mix matched eyes stared sultrily at the other man. His hair was still pinned up in the most ridiculous style along with the addition of a long ponytail swaying behind him. He, unlike everyone else, was not dressed in formal wear, instead opting for tight, uncomfortable looking, black pants and a thin white shirt that was covered by a dark vest. His trident was held lazily in one hand while the other hands settled comfortably on his thin hip and Hibari glared coldly.

“Kyoya-kun is so mean today; you know that you thrive off my… _obsession_.” Hibari’s eyes widened involuntarily as the words were whispered into his ear. He jumped back swiftly and scratched lightly at his ear, as if to brush off the tingling feeling that was going through it. Mukuro was still in the same place, he hadn’t moved an inch from what Hibari could tell. The man’s lips formed a pout.

“Don’t run away Kyoya-kun, you know I like the chase a little too much and you never let me catch you.”

It was true. It was usually on a night like this that Mukuro would appear and proceed to annoy him until Hibari just couldn’t take it and he would try to travel home. Of course it never worked that way and Mukuro would instead follow him, all the while talking about the ‘what ifs’. Like, what if Hibari was caught? What if Mukuro _caught_ him? How did he think he was going to get away?

It was all very tiring and Hibari didn’t want to give the illusionist any kind of hope. He didn’t plan to _lay_ with an _herbivore_.

He wanted to hit him, but he didn’t want to admit that there was still something deep inside him that made it very hard to lay a hand on the man. After that fateful day that Hibari was actually beat, he had to admit that he was still shocked that this herbivore could beat him and still live to boast about the victory.

He turned away from the man with a soft scowl on his face.

“Stay away from me; I’m tired of seeing your face now.” He began to walk in the opposite direction, almost groaning when the sound of soft, graceful steps following behind him echoed.

“Kyoya-kun, where is that murderous, animalistic Cloud I was so used to seeing? You’re making me bored.” The words were said lowly and all the anger coaching he had been going through with Sun herbivore flew out the window and burrowed itself deep in the frozen grounds of his eyes.

His hands flew out and his tonfas appeared mystically in them. He stared for a second, smirking at the cold metal that felt so at home in his hands.

“You’re bored, herbivore?” Mukuro nodded and smirked before his trident was pointed straight at Hibari’s heart. Purple mist began to surround them and Hibari was surprised and oddly confused when their new setting was…a bedroom. His own to be exact and it was just as he left it that afternoon.

The bed made, his night clothes folded neatly on the bed, and the floor immaculately bare. He noticed the lack of pictures and personal items but those of importance to him were always attached to his body.

Mukuro did his weird chuckle thing and when Hibari turned to him, his eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sight that greeted him.

Mukuro was standing close to the door, his hands on his hips. What surprised Hibari was the _lack_ of _clothing_ on the man. He was bare from the waist up, a silver chain laid coolly on his chest but below that he was clothed in a pair of burgundy briefs that left nothing to imagination. Hibari narrowed his eyes when the practically nude man began to make his way toward him with slow, sensual steps.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hibari snarled as he showed that his face the very epitome of confused…and angry because he didn’t like being confused.

“Whatever do you mean Kyoya-kun? I’m simply sating my boredom. Would you like to assist me? We could take care of it together.” Mukuro tilted his head and outstretched one hand toward Hibari, who scowled and backed away when Mukuro stepped forward.

“I have no desire to help you _sate_ anything, whatever thing you have to do, go do it somewhere else.” The words were said with clenched teeth and Mukuro smirked gleefully.

“You look a little nervous, why?” As the words were being said, Mukuro had somehow ended up so close to him that Hibari could feel the other’s warm breath touching his top lip. His eyes were staring straight into Hibari’s own and the latter couldn’t help but to feel cornered, which made him react. Violently.

Apparently, Hibari’s tonfas had been ‘taken away’ and his only decision was to punch and that worked quite well when the taller, leaner man was pushed away from him forcefully. Mukuro’s head snapped back with the force of the hit and as he tilted his head up, Hibari started as he heard a low noise.

“Unn…” The low moan echoed in the otherwise quiet room and Hibari was still as a statue until Mukuro turned his head back down and stared rather intently into Hibari’s eyes. His hand that he just removed from his mouth was bloodied, and Hibari mentally cringed when the deranged looking man licked it off his fingers slowly.

“I’ve been waiting for that all night.” He remarked breathlessly. Hibari almost let out gasp when he was suddenly picked up and thrown to the bed like a lifeless doll. He stared up at the ceiling for half of a second before he looked down to notice Mukuro lying intimately in between his legs. His arms were on either side of the dark haired man while his face was settled comfortably on his flat, smooth, covered stomach that was rising as Hibari’s breathing grew slightly labored.

There was no way Mukuro didn’t notice and it showed when the other smirked before slowly rubbing on Hibari’s chest.

“What’s got your heart racing so? Don’t tell me…it’s me isn’t it?” the mock gasped elicited a growl from the younger man. Mukuro’s smirk widened on his face and his face threatened to crack apart with the force of it as Hibari began to thrash and growl like a wild animal. His pale hands scratched angrily and his hips bucked and lifted off the soft comforter to try and get from underneath the slowly crawling man.

Mukuro rose up until he was straddling Hibari’s waist. His hands laid flat on his chest and he bit his lip, staring into Hibari’s furious eyes. Hibari smirked in triumph when he realized he did not leave the other man unscathed. His face had angry red marks streaking down it and his arms were also lined with scratches that had blood bubbling up slowly but surely. His victory was quick and over in the next second when he saw Mukuro slowly licks the beading blood off his shoulder with a loud and satisfied groan.

Mukuro met his gaze and leant down to drag his bloodied tongue on the other’s pale, clear neck. Hibari shudders and his immobile hands grip the thin hips above him with breaking force.

This was when Hibari realized, no, pain is not the way to get the illusionist off of him because as he applied pressure to the bone, Mukuro throws his head back and moans before rocking his hips down on Hibari’s brutally.

“Mmf!” was the loud moan that erupted from the man above and Hibari couldn’t help the breathless gasp that escaped him when he felt his member rise to meet Mukuro’s. Mukuro’s hands suddenly gripped Hibari’s cheeks and tilted his head upwards which made Hibari growl lowly and try his best to escape the killer grip. Mukuro wasn’t having any of that and he smirked gleefully and smashed his lips down on Hibari’s.

It could not be described as a kiss, which would be an utter lie. It was a hard, brutal collision of lips, teeth, and tongue that eventually all were wrapped into one.

Hibari’s muffled complaints were ignored and his hands wound themselves tightly in the dark blue hair as his lips were nipped at harshly and hands squeezed his jaws, keeping them open and accepting of the “kiss”.

“Mhn…Kyoya...” the breathless said words made Hibari’s eyelids flutter unexpectedly and the hands that held his face moved to trail softly down his chest to play with the perky nipples that had just been exposed with the use of illusions.

He arched involuntarily into the cool touch, a whimper logging itself in his throat which he refused to let out. Mukuro rocked his hips down again and gasped when Hibari’s length poked his insistently.

Apparently, Mukuro wanted the pleasure of taking Hibari’s pants off himself because he licked his lips and slithered down to the buckle of his belt gracefully and long, thin fingers began to undo the leather strap.

His cool fingers caressed the smooth skin that slowly began to show and quickly the pants were gone so fast Hibari couldn’t gird himself for the smooth lips that place kisses on the defined hipbones.

“Ne, Kyoya. So pretty.” Were the muffled words. Hot air blew on the sweaty skin and Hibari arched reluctantly into the hands that were suddenly grabbing his length with hot hands.

“Ack…” Hibari’s small gasp made a demented smile form on the other man’s pale face.

“Yes Hibari, does that feel good?”

The younger man grits his teeth and his hands clutched at Mukuro’s shoulders, tearing the flesh easily with his grip. He didn’t grace the man with a response but when Mukuro’s thumb teased the slit and his full pink lips suctioned to the base, Hibari’s breathless moan was the only answer that mattered right now.

Mukuro moaned lowly on the flesh and suddenly, his whole mouth was around the raven’s cock, and the groan that erupted from Hibari made his own member bob and weep desperately.

Bobbing his head up and down, he arched like a cat into the nails that dug so deliciously into his pale skin, marking it with blood and the crescent shaped scars that he would dream about after this was all over.

Hibari’s mind was escaping him. This herbivore had kidnapped him and, and seduced him into bed and his only thought was to make the other speed up the process. He was liking the rough pace of the older man’s mouth but he wasn’t especially patient.

He growled and wrapped his legs shamelessly around Mukuro’s slender neck, grabbing the other’s attention.

“Hurry up.”

The simple but murderous words were like heaven to the illusionist’s ears and he moaned before slipping his mouth off the wet, silky member that glistened with saliva and the evidence of pre cum that was rebelliously slipping out.

Mukuro kissed his way up Hibari’s body, oh so slowly, before kissing him on the mouth with fluid movements that made Hibari’s toes curl. His tongue battled with his briefly before growing tired and instead _forced_ Hibari’s into quiet submission, but it didn’t stay like that.

Hibari didn’t intend to let the other beat him again. The Sakura battle was enough.

He jerked his hips, hissing when it came into contact with Mukuro’s arousal before he did it again and quickly overthrew Mukuro before turning the tables and straddling his lap.

“Ah, oh. So Kyoya-kun wants to be on top; that can be arranged.”

Hibari resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead splayed thin hands down on Mukuro’s chest before leaning down and chomping on the flesh of his neck. Mukuro arched his back with a moan and his hands gripped Hibari’s hips tightly.

“Ah! Kyoya!” He gnawed on it roughly, feeling the metallic taste of blood flood into his mouth. Mukuro was already beginning to become undone with the pain coursing through his neck, his eyes rolled back into his head as he began to convulse slightly and Hibari watched on in amazement.

How someone could get this aroused from pain was shocking and it made him realize just how fucked up the man was. Mukuro gasped and suddenly Hibari was thrown off of him and onto the bed where he was jumped on, while lips attacked his savagely.

“Oh Kyoya…ah…I think, I might need to…” the mumbled words were hard to understand but when Mukuro had discarded whatever he had on and positioned himself at Hibari’s unprepared entrance, he understood quite well. Hibari’s eyes widened and a piercing pain shot through his behind.

It almost brought tears to his eyes but the only thing he could manage was a low whimper that made Mukuro twitch inside of him.

“God, you’re so tight.” Mukuro hissed. He shifted and Hibari winced before he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and clenched hard.

They both moaned at the unsuspecting pleasure and a whine escaped Mukuro with the pressure of holding back.

Hibari swallowed before he nodded and not a second later, Mukuro was pulling out only to slam back in.

“Mmf!” Hibari could only get out a moan at the feeling that was so different and strangely pleasurable.

“Yes, oh god. Kyoya, you’re so tight, Mnf!”

Hibari groaned as Mukuro’s thrust sped up so fast and powerful that the bed was jumping with their movements.

Hibari tried to breath but it hitched every time he was pushed back into and he couldn’t get out a single syllable. It felt like Mukuro was trying to burrow himself inside of him and it felt so good, he could feel some kind of bomb inside him, ticking, and ticking until,

He _exploded._

The strangled scream that escaped his mouth surprised both himself and Mukuro. It was probably music to the sadist’s ears because he grunted before thrusting in roughly a few more times before he pulled out swiftly and came hard on the Cloud Guardian’s pale, flat stomach. He breathed deeply before pumping his cock for more then collapsed tiredly on Hibari, who grunted his displeasure.

He pushed the heavier man off him with stiff movements before wincing and glaring at the other’s slowly rising chest.

He was asleep, like an old man after sex…herbivore.

Not a second later, Hibari also began to feel drowsiness pulling at his mind, his eyes drooping further until both guardians was sleeping.

98989898

When Hibari woke up, it was not because he wanted to but because there was loud shifting noises going into his ears. His eyes snapped open eerily and he looked to his right to see Mukuro sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously trying to tug on his pants. Hibari frowned and sat up on one arm, watching the blue haired man silently.

He waited until Mukuro tried to stand before he leaned over and gripped the long, silky ponytail. Mukuro stopped dead in his tracks, tensing up stiffly.

“Where are you going?”

His voice was hoarse but still every bit of murderous and vicious as usual.

Mukuro laughed sheepishly, still not turning to look at the Cloud.

“Nowhere important, just some work, um, my hair…do you mind?”

Hibari’s eyes narrowed and he snarled before yanking harshly on the hair, making Mukuro follow to reduce the pain, and the man fell down on the bed roughly.

He stared into Mukuro’s eyes with a smirk that made the other gulp.

“You, herbivore, are not going _anywhere._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a picture that I can't find anymore but I give that artist an awkward thanks! xD


End file.
